Sera's Crush
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Yamato went to the zoo with Sera. While Sera was Running he bumpped into a Boy and had a crush on. Yamato here's is Jealous. The boy told took Sera on a Date. Will Yamato Survive in a Broken Heart?
1. Boy Crush

**I Don't own anything. All belong's to TOEI. Made my own Character her**

 **[An Idea From** poetrymagic12] Thank's for the Idea [I Change the Zyuman into a Human]

 **Leo and Tusk came with Amu to go Shopping while Sera goes with Yamato to Study Animal's in the Zoo**

"Wow! its Huge! It's just like Zyuland" Sera said Running like a little kid

"Ah... Sera don't Seperate with me." Yamato said

"I know what I'm Doing. I'm not your Daughter" Sera said

"Its just you might get lost" Yamato answered

"Wow! Amazing! Hi there! Hi! Hi!" Sera saying Hi to the Animals

"Ah... Sera Slow Down" Yamato yelled

 **While Sera was running she bumped into someone**

"Oww.." Sera said when she bumped into a boy

"Are you alright?" The boy said and Sera looked at the Boy. She stared to the boy like she had a Crush on him

"Ummm... Are you alright? Hello?" The boy said

"Oh...umm..Yes... I'm very sorry... I think I'm to reckless... Sorry" Sera said Shaking his head to come back.

"No it's okay... your the one that got hurt.. So I'm Sorry" The Boy said Bowing at her like saying sorry

"No.. no... its okay" Sera said with a smile

"Oh by the way the name is Ryusei and Your's?" the boy said raising his hand to shake hands

"Oh... I'm Sera..." Sera holding his hand and Shaked hands

"Sera! Where are y-" Yamato said and got cut-off when he saw Sera shaking hands with Ryusei. Yamato looked at them and got really Jealous.

 _"What is this feeling?"_ Yamato whispered to himself

 _"Is this... Jealousy?" Yamato said to him self_

 _"No,No,No this is not Jealousy... Why would you be jealous to a Man you never met before. YAMATO!" Yamato Said to himself_

"Oh.. Yamato! Over here" Sera said letting him go near

"Ah... You have a new Friend there?" Yamato said

"Who is he Sera?" Ryusei asked her

"I'm Kazakiri Ya-" Yamato said but got Cut-off

"He's Kazakiri Yamato! My... Big Brother!" Sera said

"Eh?" Yamato and Ryusei said

"Wait? Big Br-" yamato said but Yamato stopped when he hit Yamato in the Chest using her shoulder

"Owww!" Yamato yelled

"Oh so you have a Big brother. huh?" Ryusei asked

"Yes... Two years older" Sera said nervously

"Well how old is he?" Ryusei asked

 _"Yamato... how old are you?" Sera asked_

 _"Do I need to tell you?" Yamato said_

 _"Please..." Sera said_

 _"Okay... I'm 19..." Yamato answered_

"He's 19 year's old!" Sera said nervously

"19... so your 17?" Ryusei asked

"Yes... Yes I am!" Sera said nervously

"Sera, we need to go" Yamato said waiting for her

"Wait a sec" Sera said

"Do you need to go?" Ryusei said

"No..." Sera said

" _Ahhh... this is so boring. Pretending to be the older brother... I wish I pretended to be the Boyfriend... eh? what did I just say? ahhh Yamato! Stop thinking about that" Yamato said to himself_

 _"Ah! I have an Idea" Yamato said_

"Oww.. Oww... My head hurt... I think I need to go home..." Yamato said pretending to have a Head Ache

"Sera, I think you Brother need to go home" Ryusei said

"Oh okay. Let's go. ONIICHAN" Sera said angrily and pulled Yamato's Jacket

"Ah Wait Sera..." Ryusei said

"What is it?" Sera said

"Can we go and eat tommorow?" Ryusei said

"Sure! What time?! Where?!" Sera said

"At the Mall tommorow. Afternoon" Ryusei said

 _"Eh?! Eat tommorow?! Afternoon? only the two of them?" Yamato said_

"Okay Noted. Onnichan! Let's go" Sera said

 **In the treehouse...**

 **Sera is having a moment in the table while the other's peek by the Door**

 _"What happened to sera?" Leo said_

 _"It's the first time that I saw her like that" Amu said_

 _"Yamato... what did you do to her?" Tusk asked_

 _"Eh? Nothing!" Yamato said_

"I can hear you guy's there" Sera said

"Eh?" They said

"Ummm... Sera-chan... Why are you so Happy?" Amu asked

"It's Because I met a Boy in the Zoo this morning" Sera said

"A Boy?" Leo, Amu and Tusk Said

"He is so Cute..." Sera said

"So you mean..." Amu

"I have a crush on him" Sera said

"Eh? EH!" Everyone said while Yamato fainted like the [Tokatti Faint in Episode 34]

"Yamato?!" Tusk said and Sera stand-up and went to Yamato

"Hey Yamato!" Sera said Slapping Yamato and Yamato Woke-up and Shocked

"Yamato-kun? why are you overreacting?" Amu said

"Yeah Sera just had a crush on the boy and you fainted" Leo said

"No.. no its nothing..I...Just.. got shock" Yamato said

 **In Ryusei Side...**

"Hurry and date that Blue Zyuohger so that we can get her Zyuman Power" A Mysterious Voice said to Ryusei

"Okay Sir" Ryusei Said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Thank's for reading and I hope you like it. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE [I'm a Sensitive Person]

This is a bit funny because at my First Story yamato told Sera to Pretend as his Girlfriend and now Sera told Yamato to Pretend as her Big Brother... hahaha


	2. Malling

I Do not own Anything all belongs to TOEI

 **After That Sera was thinking of something too wear**

"What should I wear tommorow?" Sera said thinking

"We can go Shopping if you want its still early" Amu said

"But I don't have money you know" Sera said

"Let's ask yamato-kun if he can buy you one" Amu said

So Amu go to Yamato pulling sera

"Yamato-kun, can yo buy Sera something to wear for tommorow?" Yamato said and Sera was a bit Shy

"Eh? Me? why?" Yamato asked

"It's because were from Zyuland" Amu said

"Do you need to go tommorow?" Yamato said

"Yamato-kun, this is the first time Sera-chan went out with a boy. She doesn't like that kind of thing" Amu said

"Ah... But-" Yamato said

"Its okay if not. I'll just wear this" Sera said

"Sera-chan, This is your first date with a boy. you need to enjoy this" Amu said

"But..." Sera said

"oh okay I will buy you. lets go while its still early" Yamato said

"Alright!" amu-said

"Let's go!" Amu pulled Yamato and Sera out

"Woah! Amu Slow down" Yamato said

"Amu! Wait" Sera said

 **In the mall...**

Amu was peeking on Store windows while Yamato and Sera walked Together and Yamato asked

"Do you really like that boy?" Yamato asked Sera

"Ummm... Yes... He's Cute, Kind, A gentlemen and Caring" Sera said

 _"Well I'm Like that too" Yamato whispered_

"What was that?" Sera asked

"Oh nothing..." Yamato said

"Yamato-kun! Sera-chan! I found a Good Dress!" Amu yelled

"Coming!" Sera said going near Amu

 **So Amu, Yamato and Sera went inside the Store were you buy clothes. Sera and Amu was Fitting in the Dressing room while Yamato wait's outside the fitting room**

"Is this okay?" Amu asked

"Isn't it too Short?" Sera said

"It's Perfect Sera-chan" Amu said

 **When Sera went out of the Fitting room she was a bit Shy showing Yamato. but when Yamato saw her in the Dress she stared at her so Long**

"Yamato-kun is it okay?" Amu asked

"Yamato-Kun!" Amu yelled and Yamato Shaked his head to come back

"Oh its okay. I like it!" Yamato said

"See... I told you even Yamato-kun like it on you" Amu said

"So Yamato will we get this?" Sera asked

"Sure. For you..." Yamato said

"Thanks" Sera said

 **When Yamato Paid the Dress Amu Brought them in the Shoe Store**

"Sera-chan, Try this" Amu showed her the Shoes that will look good on her Dress

"Isn't that too High?" Sera said

"That's why you call it High heels" Amu said

"Eh but.." Sera said

"Just try it" Amu said

 **So Sera Tried to put the Shoes on and it fit Perfectly.**

"Try to take a walk Sera-chan" Amu said

 **So when Sera stand up she was a like having an Out of Balance part and when she Walked far she Tripped. But before she fell in the Ground Yamato Caught her.**

"Are you okay?" Yamato said when he catched her

"I'm okay. I'm Sorry. It's my first time wearing High heels" Sera said

"I understand. are you sure you can walk with that shoes?" Yamato asked

"I will just Practice it at home" Sera said

"So I will buy that?" Yamato said

"If its okay" Sera said

"Sure if it's for you why not?" Yamato said

"Eh?" Sera said

"I mean... for your date... Why not?" yamato said

"Its not a Date! its just an Acquaintance Lunch" Sera said

"Okay" Yamato said

 **After Shopping they went home and Slept so Sera can Practice early at using heals. But Yamato can't Sleep and Sit in the Chair. Luckily Tusk saw him.**

"Yamato, Why aren't you a Sleep?" Tusk asked

"I can't Sleep. I'm Just nervous about tomorrow" Yamato said

"Is it because of Sera's Date... I mean Acquaintance Lunch with that Ryusei?" Tusk Said

"No... I mean... Like somethings Gonna happen Tommorw" Yamato said

"What will happen?" Tusk Asked

"I Don't know? Can you come with me ate the lunch tommorow?" Yamato said

"But only the two of them will have lunch" Tusk said

"No... I mean we'll spy on them" Yamato said

"Spy on them? are you Crazy? if Sera finds out she'll kill us" Tusk said

"We'll not show are selves. We will hide and if something happens we will show up. is that okay?" Sera said

"Lemme think about it" Tusk said

"Thank's Tusk" Yamato said

"Okay... okay... just go to sleep. Let's talk about this tommorow morning I'm Sleepy" Tusk said

"Okay" Yamato said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Thank's For reading. NO BAD COMMENT'S PLEASE [Sensitive Person Alert].**


	3. This is Bad

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

It was early morning Maybe about 4:30am Sera was Practicing Using High heels herself. Then Yamato still Couldn't Sleep so he went out of his room and Saw her

"Sera, its Early in the Morning. What are you doing?" Yamato asked

"Practicing to Walk with High heels" Sera said

"Ummmmm... Do you really need to go tommorow?" Yamato asked

"Why do you ask?" Sera said

"Well you don't really know that boy yet. and he might be a Shape Shifting Deathgalian, or.. or an Moebas that can Shape Shift that want's your Zyuman Power" Yamato said

"Well when we met him my tail didn't Tingle so he might not be a deathgalian" Sera said

"You have a Point there" Yamato said

"But Still... Be carefule" Yamato said Holding her Shoulders

"Don't worry Yamato. I'll be careful" Sera said

"Okay..." Yamato said calmly

"By the way... Why are you awake? You can't Sleep?" Sera asked

 _"I can't tell her that I'm having a bad feeling about that Ryusei. She will know that I'll Spy on him" Yamato Told himself_

"Yamato?" Sera said

"Oh... Its because I had a... bad... Bad dream... Yeah a Bad Dream" Yamato said

"What Dream?" Sera asked

"A... Nothing Important" Yamato said

"I'll just watch you practice" Yamato said

"oh.. Okay" Sera said

 **It's about 10:30am and Yamato fell a sleep in the Table. when he Woke up he saw Leo Tusk and Amu doing Chores.**

"Where Sera?!" Yamato asked

"She went out already to meet that Boy" Amu answered

"She didn't tell me?" Yamato said

"Your Sleeping, She didn't want to Disturb you" Leo answered

"Oh no! Tusk Come with me!" Yamato said Pulling Tusk out

"Ah... Wait Yamato...! Stop!" Tusk Said and Leo and Amu looked too each other like they don't know what's happening

 **The two are now in the City and saw Sera and Ryusei in the Table eating food. Yamato was Using a Telescope to Spy on them While tusk watches Yamato**

"Yamato, Why are you so Protective to her? she is only on an Date... I mean Acquaintance Lunch with that Boy" Tusk said

"as I said last night I'm having a bad feeling about this!" Yamato said

"Aww... C'mon Yamato that's not a Bad feeling... That's Jealousy!" Tusk said

"Eh? Eh! I'm not Jealous!" Yamato said

"C'mon Yamato, Don't hide it from me I know that feeling" Tusk said

"Why... did you experience it?" Yamato said teasing him

"n.. no! What do you mean?" Tusk said Guilty

"Really?..." Yamato said

"Ahh... Just focus on Sera!" Tusk said

 **In Sera's Side...**

"Do you like it?" Ryusei asked

"I love it thanks for treating me" Sera said

"No Problem" Ryusei said

 **Then Sera's Sharp ear's hear Something**

"Wait... It's like I can hear Yamato?" Sera said

"Yamato?" Ryusei said

"oh.. Yeah my Brother!" Sera said

"Where? I don't see him" Ryusei said

" _I knew it he's Spying on me" Sera whispered to herself_

 **In Yamato's side...**

"I think he can hear us?" Yamato said tusk

"I'm Still thinking why you keep using you telescope if you have eagle eye's" Tusk said

"Oh... I forgot about that" Yamato said

"Because you keep on focusing on Sera" Tusk said

"Why are you guys here?" Sera said and Yamato and Tusk got shocked

"Ah! S..Sera How's your date?" Yamato said

"W..Wee... just want to go to malls!" Tusk said

"Malls? you're not that type Tusk" Sera said

 **Then Sera Pulls yamato and Tusk's shirt [Like what she did to Leo in Episode 4]**

"What! are you Spying on me?" Sera said angrily

"Uh.. no.." Yamato and Tusk said

"I knew it" Sera said

"Its not my fault Yamato told me to come with him." Tusk defended himself

"eh?" Yamato said

"Yamato!" Sera yelled at him

"Sorry! I'm just having a bad feeling about that Ryusei" Yamato said

"I told you Ryusei is not a Deathgalian!" Sera said

"But Sera-" Yamato said

"Look!" Tusk said Pointing on something

 **The Moebas was attacking the City**

"Sera, Tusk Let's go!" Yamato said

"Okay!" Sera and Tusk said

 _EAGLE SHARK ELEPHANT_

"Hon'no Kakusei!" The three said

 **So they transformed and when she saw the Moebas she run to Ryusei to tell him too Run**

"Ryusei! Hurry Run!" Sera said

"Who are you?" Ryusei asked

"It's me Sera!" Sera said

"Sera?" Ryusei said

"Hurry and Run" She said Fighting Moebas

"O..Okay!" Ryusei said and Hide in the post and took out an injection

"Hurry and Get the blue one" the Mysterious Voice said

"Okay Master" Ryusei said

 **While the other three Fight's Leo and Amu Showed up**

"Sorry were late! Hon'no Kakusei!" Leo and Amu said

 _LION TIGER_

"Yasei Kaiho!" They all said

They all Fight the Moebas because there's too many

"Where's the Deathgalian?" Tusk asked

"I Don't know" Leo said

"How did you know there are moebas here?" Tusk asked

"We just wanted to know what happen to the three of you so we followed and we ended up seeing this" Amu said

"Sera were's the Boy?" Leo asked

"I already let him run" Sera said

"but who is that?" Leo pointed to the boy

"Ryusei!" Sera said and saw a Moebas go near him

"Ryusei!Watch out!" Sera run and Slashed the Moebas

"Let's Run here!" Sera said pulling Ryusei

"No lets go here" Ryusei pulled Sera in another Direction

"Oh okay..." Sera said

 **Yamato goes down now because he defeated the Flying Moebas. when he went down there was no sign of Sera**

"Guy's Were's Sera?" Yamato asked

"Sera?" Tusk called

"Were is she?" Leo said

"Sera-chan! were are you!" Amu called

"This is bad" yamato said

"Yamato?" Tusk said

"This is Bad!" YAmato said running to find her

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	4. Shark Zyuman

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

"Sera! Sera! Where are you!" Yamato yelled

" _AH... I knew this is Bad_ " Yamato said to himself

"Hon'no Kakusei!" Yamato said "Yasei Kaiho!" Yamato summons his Wings to Fly and Find Sera

"Ryusei were are we Going?" Sera asked

"to a Safe place!" Ryusei said

"I should be the one will Protect you" Sera Said

"I have to be it because I'm the Boy" Ryusei said

"Eh?" Sera said

"Wait were are we going? what are we gonna do this is already so far" Sera said

"I just have to tell you something" Ryusei said

"What is it?" Sera said

"I-" Ryusei said but got Cut-off

"Sera! Sera were are you?!" Yamato said Yelling

"Yamato!" Sera said

 **Yamato heard her so he Flew to were he heard it. But Ryusei needs Sera so he injected Sera the Injection thing [with Sleepin posion or Medicine. IDK]. Sera Didn't know and just fell down. Ryusei Catches her and Carried her. Yamato ha Boost eyesight so he saw Ryusei Carrying Sera**

"Oh no..." Yamato Flew to Ryusei

"Hey!" Yamato said

"Put her Down!" Yamato yelled to Ryusei

"i can't do that! My Master need's his Zyuman Power!" Ryusei said

"What? You know she's a Zyuman?" Yamato said

"Yes. and I know she's not you Brother. I dated her so I could get Zyuman Power to Give my Master" Ryusei said

"Why do it have to be her's? you can take mine!" Yamato yelled

"Because my MASTER... is a Shark Zyuman as well" Ryusei said

"Eh?" Yamato said

"Someone took his Zyuman power and He only has less Lifespan" Ryusei said

"So this girl's Zyuman power is the answer too my Master's Life" Ryusei said

"No! Don't!" Yamato run to him

"Too late!" Ryusei said and Disappeared with Sera

"No..." Yamato said

 **At the treehouse...**

"What! Ryusei took Sera!" The three said

"I knew we can't trust that Ryusei" yamato said

"What did he say?" Leo asked

"he said that he will take Sera's Zyuman Power and give to his Master" Yamato said

"Eh! Why?" Amu asked

"Because he said that his Master is a Shark Zyuman that lost its Zyuman Power" Yamato said

"Eh?" The three said

"We need to save Sera before that Ryusei takes her Zyuman Power" Leo said

"He might be nearby. He can't be in Zyuland because he can't enter" Amu said

"Let's look for her!" Yamato said

 **In Sera's Side...**

"Were am I?" Sera said

"Your just here in My lair" A Mysterious Voice said

"Who's there?!" Sera said

 **And she saw Ryusei**

"Ryusei? How dare you do this to me!" Sera said

"I just need your Zyuman power and I unleash you" Ryusei said

"What?" Sera said

"Why do you need my Zyuman Power you Liar!" Sera said

"Well because some one took my Zyuman Power..." The Mysterious Voice said and Showed himself

"Uncle?" Sera said Shocked

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **THANK"S FOR READING. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	5. Stop Right there

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING [MADE MY OWN CHARACTER HERE]**

"Uncle?" Sera said

"Yes... I'm Your Uncle" Sera's Uncle said

"But how? They said your Dead." Sera said

"That's what they Think" Sera's uncle said

"But..." Sera said

"You thought I'm Dead?! Well I'm not!" Sera's uncle said

"Why do you want to get my Zyuman Power!?" Sera said

"Its Because I lost my Zyuman power" Sera's Uncle said

"That's it? Why me?" Sera Said

"Because you are the only Shark Zyuman in the Human World. I can't go back to Zyuland because of the missing Champion Symbol." Sera's Uncle said

"You know about the missing champion symbol?" Sera asked

"Of course I do. I'm not Stupid" Sera's uncle said

 _"You are now"_ Sera Whispered

"I heard that" Sera's Uncle said

"Let me go!" Sera said

"I'll let you go when I take your Zyuman power. Bwahahahah" Sera's uncle said and Leaved

"Uncle! You Jerk! Let me go!" Sera yelled angrily

"How will we know were Sera-chan is?" Amu asked

"I'll Fly and use my Eyesight to Find her." Yamato said

"Oh tusk, can you smell Sera's Sock's again?" Leo said

"Eh?! Never!" Tusk said

"Tusk-kun, Sera-chan's Life is on the line here. Please do it" Amu said

"Do this for Sera" Leo said

"Ummmm..." Tusk said and the three do the Cute Eyes **[I can't imagine Leo and Yamato doing Cute Eyes XD]**

"Awww... Okay! Gimme that!" Tusk said and Smelled Sera's Socks

"Its not Foul at all. But I can't Forget how Foul Leo's Are" Tusk said

"Hey! My Sock's Aren't that Bad" Leo said

"Oh C'mon Really? Focus on Sera first" Yamato said

"How about me and Leo-kun?" Amu Asked

"Ummm... You can stay here and if there's a deathgalian you two Fight okay?" Yamato said

"Okay" Leo and Amu said

"Lets go Tusk" Yamato said

"Okay" Tusk said

 **Yamato was flying in the air while Tusk Smells to Find Sera while Leo and Amu in the house doing Chores**

"I like looking for Sera-chan than doing Chores..." Amu said

"Yeah I agree" Leo said

"Sera! Sera! Can you hear me!" Yamato said

 **The Yamato's Champion Symbol Ring**

"Hello?" Yamato said

"Yamato, I thing I can smell Sera but its in a Cave here" Tusk said

"A Cave? You got it i'll be Right there" Yamato said

 **Yamato saw Tusk and went down and Untransform**

"Here?" Yamato said

"Yeah" Tusk said

"It's so Dark. Do you have a Flashlight there Tusk?" Yamato asked

"No. but you can make a Fire" Tusk said

"Oh Yeah" Yamato said and maid a Fire

 **When Yamato made the Fire they entered the Cave.**

"Sera! Sera are you here?" Yamato said

"Eh?" Sera heard it so

"Yamato! I'm here help me!" Sera yelled so that Yamato can hear her

"I can hear her" Yamato said

"Lets go!" Tusk said

 **The two of them Run but Sera's Uncle Stopped them**

"Don't get in our Way!" Yamato yelled

"Who are you?" Tusk said

"I'm the Zyuman who want's to take Sera's Zyuman Power" Sera's uncle said

"Eh? Thats... Sera's Uncle" Tusk said

"Sera's Uncle?" Yamato said

"I thought Your dead?" Tusk said

"That's what you think" Sera's Uncle said

"Why are you taking your Nieces Zyuman Power?! is that what an Uncle will do?!" Yamato said

"Well I really don't like Sera so I'll just take hers" Sera's Uncle Said

"He doesn't really like Sera's Family Because they usually Fight" Tusk said

"Ryusei! get Sera and Escape!" Sera's Uncle said

"Okay Master!" Ryusei said

"That won't Happen!" Yamato said

"Hon'no kakusei!" Yamato and Tusk Said

 _EAGLE ELEPHANT_

"Yamato, Go save Sera I'll Handle this Guy" Tusk said

"Thanks Tusk!" Yamato said

 **Ryusei runs to Sera and Opens the cage and Punches Sera in the Stomach to lose Consciousness.**

"Stop Right there!" Yamato said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **THANKS FOR READING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


	6. I Saved you

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

"Stop Right there!" Yamato said

"Oh, Yamato here to save Sera? No can do Master need's her Zyuman Power" Ryusei said and Run out on the other End of the Cave

"Stop!" Yamato said and Chase him

"Beast Unleash!" Yamato said and Summons his Wings to Fly to Ryusei

 **Yamato then land at the front of Ryusei to make him Stop. then Ryusei Kicks Yamato in the Stomach to get him away but Yamato stood up to Kick him as well. When Ryusei Fell down He Carried Sera and Run to get away from him. When Ryusei Stood up he Chased Yamato but He lost him so he was looking for yamato.**

 **Yamato then Untransformed carrying Sera and look for a Place to hide then Yamato saw a Shed and Hide there. Yamato Put Sera in the Floor and wait for her too wake up. Yamato called tusk too see if his okay.**

 _"Tusk, Were are you?" Yamato asked_

 _"I'm here, Sera's uncle is too strong so i escaped. i can't contact Leo and Amu. Were are you? is Sera with you?" Tusk said_

 _"Yes Sera is with me but were Hiding from Ryusei" Yamato said_

 _"Are you guys okay there?" Tusk said_

 _"Yes but Sera hasn't Regain Consciousness yet" Yamato said_

 _"Okay Stay there and I'll go the tree house to get Leo and Amu. But you have to Spend the Night there with Sera. in your condition its dangerous" Tusk said_

 _"Okay Go early so we can get out of here" Yamato said_

 _"Okay. Yamato Take care of Sera" Tusk said_

 _"I will. Bye" Yamato said_

 _"Okay Bye" Tusk said_

 **Yamato Saw wood in the Shed so he made Fire and took out his Jacket to make it Sera's Blanket. Then Sera slowly woke up and when she woke up She didn't see anyone but she was shock that her blanket was Yamato's Jacket so she new Yamato was there and looked for him.**

"Yamato? Yamato were are you?!" Sera said

"Oh Sera your awake" Yamato said going inside the door

"Yamato? I'm Safe? Why are we here?" Sera said

"I saved you from Ryusei because he was about to Take you Away but I chased him and took you from him" Yamato said

"But why are we Hiding?" sera said

"Your uncle and Ryusei are still looking for you" Yamato said

"So I'm not safe yet?" Sera said Sadly

"Tusk, went to the tree house to Call Leo and Amu because he can't contact the two. but they will go tomorrow early because its late" Yamato said

"So... Were staying here the whole night?" Sera asked

"Yeah" Yamato said

"O... only the two of us?" Sera said nervously

"Yes. Is it okay?" Yamato asked

"S...Sure we don't have a choice right" Sera said Blushing and smiling

"Okay. Lemme find some food. Just stay there" Yamato said

"Okay be careful Ryusei must be nearby" Sera said

"Okay" Yamato said

 **In Ryusei's Side...**

"where's Sera?!" Sera's uncle asked Ryusei

"Yamato took her from me" Ryusei said

"What! That eagle boy took Sera! that Jerk!" Sera's Uncle said

"I'm Sorry master" Ryusei said

"Its okay just Search for them. They won't be Far." Sera's Uncle said

"Okay Master" Ryusei Said

 **In the treehouse...**

"Leo, Amu we have big trouble" Tusk said Really injured

"Tusk-kun! What happened too you?" Amu asked

"The Zyuman who want's to Take Sera's Zyuman Power is Her Uncle. He is too Strong me to Fight him myself" Tusk said

"Why Didn't you call us? look how injured you are" Leo said

"I can't Contact you guys" Tusk said

"Were Yamato-kun and Sera-chan?" Amu asked

"There in big Trouble. Ryusei and Sera's uncle is Searching for them right now and Ryusei Might take Yamato's Zyuman power as well" Tusk said

"That's Bad Yamato has two Zyuman Power. They can't just take it from him" Leo said

"We need to save them" Amu said

"Don't worry we can go tommorow early because its to Dark now we will get lost" Tusk said

"How about the two?" Leo asked

"Yamato said he found a Shed so they can be okay" Tusk said

"Only the two of them?" Leo said

"Yeah" Tusk said

"Really?" Amu said

 **In Yamato and Sera's Side...**

 **Yamato and Sera are Sitting Behind each other Leaning on the wall**

"Yamato" Sera said

"What?" Yamato said looking at her

"Thank's for Saving me" Sera said

"Oh thats nothing. I will save my Friends you know" Yamato said

"I'm not that type of girl that want's to be Protected but This... i owe my life on you... I'm Really Thankful" Sera said

"I'm glad that your okay. i can't afford to lose you Sera." Yamato said

"Eh?" Sera said

"I...I mean because we are a team and if we lose one we wont be Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger anymore." Yamato said nervously

"Oh okay" Sera said

"ummm... Sera I have to tell you something" Yamato said

"What is it?" Sera said

"I..." Yamato said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT! NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	7. Being Controlled

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"What is it Yamato?" Sera asked seriously

"I-" Yamato got Said but got cutt-off Because

"Wait a Sec Yamato" Sera said Holding his Shoulder

"What is it?" Yamato said

"I hear Someone... Turn of the fire Yamato" Sera said and Yamato put out the Fire

 **Yamato and Sera Went out of the window of the shed and Ryusei entered the Shed. While Ryusei looking for the two. Yamato and Sera Hide under the window Holding each others Mouth to keep Quiet.**

 **Ryusei looked inside the Shed and saw the Rope that he tied in Sera's hand.**

"I know your here! So don't Hide!" Ryusei said

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" Ryusei said Calling

 **Then Yamato's Champion Symbol Ring and Ryusei heard it and go to were he heard it**

"Shhh... Yamato" Sera said

"Found you!" Ryusei said appearing out of know were

"Sera, Run!" Yamato said and Runs away

"Hey! Wait!" Ryusei said and Followed them

 **While Running away Yamato answered the Call**

 _"Yamato, Were are you guys!?" Tusk said_

 _"Were already here. We didn't mind the Darkness. we can't sit still eaving you guys" Tusk said_

 _"Ryusei Found the Shed were we are and We are running From him!" Yamato said_

 _"Eh! How will we Find you?!" Tusk said_

 _"I don't know... You can do what you can do!" Yamato said_

 **But while Running Sera Trip From a Root of the Tree**

"Owww..." Sera said and she can't Stand-up because of a Broken ankle

"Sera!" Yamato turned and saw her

 _"Yamato, What's wrong?!" Tusk said in the Champion Symbol_

 _"I'll talk to you later tusk!" Yamato said Brining down his Champion Symbol_

"Yamato! Hey Yamato! What's Wrong?!" Tusk said

"What's wrong Tusk-kun? Were are they?" Amu asked

"I Don't know. Yamato just put it down" Tusk said

"We need to Find them Fast" Leo said

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yamato, Help me! I can't stand-up" Sera said

"Wait! I'll just carry you" Yamato said Going near her

"You can carry me? is it okay?" Sera said

"Of Course. Your not that heavy" Yamato said and Carried Sera in a Piggy back Style

 **Then Ryusei Saw the two and Yamato Runs carrying.**

"Come back here!" Ryusei yelled

 **Yamato run Carrying Sera and Bring down Sera**

"Eh? Yamato why did you put me Down?" Sera said

"Hon'no Kakusei!" Yamato yelled

"Eh? Hey are you Fighting Ryusei?" Sera said

"its for your own good Sera" Yamato said

"Eh?" Sera said

 **Yamato Get's his ZyuohBuster and Gonna Shoot it to Ryusei and shoot something in his Neck and Ryusei Fell down**

"Eh?" Sera said

"I knew it" Yamato said

"What the?" Sera said

"Ryusei was Being Controlled!" Yamato said

"Eh?" Sera said

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	8. Ryusei's Story

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Ryusei is Being Controlled?" Sera asked

"Yes. I noticed when I Kicked him and took you from him I noticed a Green Light thing in his Neck. And I planned too Remove it but I was looking for Timing" Yamato said

"My Uncle is Really bad. He even used an Innocent Human here" Sera said and going to Ryusei

"Sera, is your Ankle okay now?" Yamato asked Concernedly

"Yes It just needed some rest."Sera said and Go to Ryuse

"Ryusei? Hey Ryusei! Wake up! Are you okay?" Sera asked

 **When Ryusei woke-up He saw Sera**

"Huh? Who are you!? Were am I?" Ryusei asked Scarred

"I'm Sera and He's Yamato. He saved you from a Monster" Sera said to Ryusei

"A Monster?" Ryusei said

"Don't you remember?" Sera said

 **Then ryusei was thinking if he remembered anything**

"Before that lets Find a place too Hide your Uncle might find us Especially when he finds out we got Ryusei Back" Yamato said

"Okay" Sera said and Helped Ryusei to Stand-up Because Ryusei was too Weak. She also helped him walk putting Ryusei's hand to Sera's Shoulder. Yamato was looking at the Two and Said

 _"Why did I even Save that Ryusei?! He almost killed Sera. Now She's Helping him" Yamato said_

"Yamato are you coming!?" Sera asked

"Coming!" Yamato said"

 **They all went back to the Shed were they were before. Then Sera Helped Ryusei sit in the Floor**

"Ryusei, Are you okay?" Sera said

"I'm okay Thanks" Ryusei answered

 **Yamato then Looked at them Holding his Chest because of Jelousy**

 _"Ah Mou! What is this feeling?! I can't understand this Feeling!" Yamato said_

"Yamato, is there something Wrong?" Sera asked

"Oh Nothing! Nothing!" Yamato said

 **Then Yamato's Champion Symbol Ring**

"Yamato, Were are you guys?" Tusk asked

"Yamato-kun how's that Ryusei?" Amu asked while taking the Champion SYmbol of Tusk

"Amu Give that back" Tusk said taking the Champion Symbol back from Amu

 _"Ryusei's with us" Yamato_ answered

"Eh? I thought he's Chasing you guys?" Leo Asked

 _"Its a long Story. Were here in the Shed again. Do you know were?" Yamato asked_

"Were gonna try. is it nearby?" Tusk asked

 _"I really don't know were we are" Yamato said_

"Okay we'll try are best to find you guys." Tusk Said

 _"Okay good luck." Yamato said_

"Bye." Tusk said

 _"Bye" Yamato said putting down his Symbol_

 **While Ryusei and Sera is Sleeping Yamato was Siting Beside the Fire.**

 _"Why did I even Saved that Ryusei? Because of him Sera might Die" Yamato said to himself_

 **While Yamato sitting there Ryusei woke up and saw yamato Alone Sitting beside the Fire so Ryusei went near him**

"You can't Sleep?" Ryusei asked

"Its non of your Bussiness" Yamato said Upset

"I wanna thank you for Saving me Earlier" Ryusei said

"Well its for Sera's Sake. So you don't need to thank me" Yamato said

"Ummm... Yamato... Can I ask you something?" Ryusei said

"Hmmm... is it important?" Yamato asked

"Well unfortunately Yes" Ryusei answered

"What is it?" Yamato Asked again

"Do you like Sera?" Ryusei asked

"What? Me like Sera...! N..No... Why would I like Sera? She's a Zyuman and I'm a Human how can that be?" Yamato said and Covered his mouth

"Oh Crap... I mentioned Zyuman" Yamato said

"Don't worry... I know about the Zyuman?" Ryusei said

"Eh? How?" Yamato asked

"The one who kidnapped me is a Zyuman" Ryusei Said

"Oh Sera's Uncle... Wait Kidnapped?" Yamato said calmly but Shocked

"Yes a Shark Zyuman Kidnapped me" Ryusei said

"Can you tell me how?" Yamato asked

"Well... I was at the Road looking for a Taxi so I can Ride going to my Work but Suddenly I saw something by the tree and followed it. When I looked by the tree something injected me an injection. When I woke up I was in a Cage in the Cave were He usually Hide. Ryusei Said

-FLASHBACK-

 _"were am I? Let me go!" Ryusei said holding the bars of the cage and trying to break it_

 _"You can't escape that cage little Human?" Sera's Uncle said_

 _"Who are you? A Human body with an Shark head? do that even exist?!" Ryusei said_

 _"We are called the Zyuman and I need you to do Something for me" Sera's Uncle said_

 _"What?" Ryusei said_

 _"I need you to Kidnap my Niece to get his Zyuman power so I can live long" Sera's Uncle said_

 _"What? No! Your not letting me Kidnap someone for nothing!" Ryusei said_

 _"In that case I need to put you this" Sera's Uncle said an Showed the Green Lighting thing that will control ryusei_

 _"No! No! No!" Ryusei yelled_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"So You didn't want that too happen?" Yamato asked

"Yes I was a Victim too" Ryusei said

 **When Yamato heard his Story he Became Guilty on what he was saying earlier.**

"You know what Yamato I like you and Sera together" Ryusei said

"Eh?" Yamato said and Got shocked

"You two are a Perfect match" Ryusei said

"That's not really possible. You know because I'm a Human and She's a Zyuman how can that be?" Yamato said

"What's the difference? Human's are animals too" Ryusei said

"Eh? I think I heard that from Before..." Yamato said and Think

"So can you answer me honestly? only I will know. Do you like Sera?" Ryusei asked

"Ummmm... I... Well... Yes I like her!" Yamato said

"Are you planning on telling her?" Ryusei asked

"I'm looking for perfect time" Yamato said

"Well If I were you tell her now" Ryusei said

"Eh? are you carzy? what if she don't like me back?" Yamato said

"This will test your Bravery Yamato" Ryusei said

"Okay..." yamato said

 **Yamato went near Sera and wake her up**

"Oh Yamato? are they here?" sera said yawning

"No I just have to tell you something" Yamato said

"Oh I forgot about that! What is it?" Sera asked

"I'm Telling you this Because... I L-" Yamato said but got cutt off because

"Yamato! Sera!" Tusk Yelled

"Yamato I can hear Tusk!" Sera said

"I can't hear anyone" Yamato said

"I have Sharp wear. Idiot!" Sera said

"Over here" Sera said Going out

"Sera-chan!" Amu said and Run to Sera and Hug her

"Amu! Guys! Glad you found us" Sera said

 **Then Ryusei went out**

"Hey what are you doing here!" Leo Yelled

"No Leo wait he's a good guy" Yamato said

"He was Being Controlled by my uncle" Sera said

"What! Controlled?" Tusk said

"Wow! How Lucky I am!" Sera's uncle said Appearing out of nowere

"Uncle!" Sera said

"Oh Hi my lovely niece. Mind if you share your Zyuman Power" Sera's uncle said and Holding Sera's Champion Symbol

"My Champion Symbol!" Sera said

 **Sera's Uncle Pointed the Champion Symbol on Sera to take her Zyuman power but Yamato Covered Sera and instead of Sera losing Zyuman Power it was Yamato. yamato Fell down because of Lost Zyuman Power**

"Yamato!" Sera yelled

"What is this? What's happening to me? NO!" Sera's Uncle said Disappearing

 **Sera's Uncle got the Eagle Zyuman power but his body can't control it and then Sera's Uncle just Disapeared.**

"Yamato! Hey Yamato Wake-up!" Sera Yelled

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER NIGHT BE THE LAST ONE [PS: I STILL DON'T KNOW] NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


	9. A Deathgalian

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Yamato! Yamato Wake-up! Talk to me!" Sera said holding Yamato

"Hey Yamato!" The other said

 _"_ Oh the Champion Symbol" Sera said Standing up to get her Champion Symbol

"Sera-chan what are you gonna do?" Amu asked

"I'm giving back his Powers" Sera answered

"Sera that's dangerous... you might give yours" Tusk said

"It worth to try" Sera said

"But Sera..." Tusk said

"I know this is Life Risking. But he risked his life to Save me now its time for me to risk my life for him" Sera said and Holded Yamato's Hand with the Champion Symbol

"Champion Symbol, Give back Yamato's Power. I Beg you!" Sera yelled while begging the Champion Symbol and she started crying

"Sera-chan..." Amu said when she saw Sera cry

 **Then the Champion Symbol Lit up with Red Light to get back Yamato's Power.**

"S...Sera?" Yamato said waking up

"Yamato..." Sera said with a Smile and Hugged him

"Your Awake..." Sera said Hugging him Hard and Yamato Gave a hug Back

"Yes I am" Yamato said

"How Dare you!" Sera's Uncle went back because he don't have the Eagle and Gorilla Power anymore.

"Uncle, Your still alive?!" Sera yelled

"Of Course I am you got back the Zyuman power and now its time to take your Sera!" Sera's Uncle said

"I wont Allow that!" Yamato said Taking his Champion Symbol

 _EAGLE_

"Guy's Lets go!" Yamato Yelled

"Okay" the Four said

 _SHARK LION ELEPHANT TIGER_

"Hon'no Kakusei!" The Five Said

 _Champion of the Soaring Sky. ZyuohEagle_

 _Champion of the Surging Waves. ZyuohShark_

 _Champion of the Savannah. ZyuohLion_

 _Champion of the Forest. ZyuohElephant_

 _Champion of the Snowy Drifts. ZyuohTiger_

 _Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger_

 _Don't underestimate this planet!_

"Sera, Take Ryusei away from here we'll handle your uncle" Yamato told Sera

"But-" Sera said but got cut off

"Your uncle might take you power you cant stay here" Yamato said

"Oh okay then." Sera replied and took ryusei and run out

"Hey I dont have time to fight you! I need to take Sera's Power!" Sera's uncle said

"I won't allow that. " Yamato said Shooting him

''You have to get pass us First!" Tusk yelled

"Yeah!" Leo and Amu said

"Then I have to defeat you guys then" He said getting a Sword

"Did when did he get a Sword?" Leo said

"That Sword is Strong guys Be careful!" Tusk said

"How did you know?" Amu asked

"That's the sword he used when we Fight" Tusk Replied

"So thats why you got injured so bad" Leo said

"Yeah" Tusk Answered

 **Sera's uncle Slashes everyone one of them his sword**

"Wow that Sword is Sharp" Amu said

"Well we will not Give up! Hon'no Kakusei!" Yamato said and Summoned Zyuoh Gorilla

"We'll go to!" Tusk said

"Yasei Kaiho!" The three said and they did the Tower Thing and with the big hand thing

"No! I cant be Defeated!" Sera's Uncle said

"I Told you! we will not give up!" Yamato said

"Bwahahaah! You thought were done? Bwahahaha! Were not! I have a Friend Just from Behind! hahahaha!" Sera's uncle said and Explode

"Friend?" Amu said

"What does he mean?" Leo said thinking

"Yamato what does he mean?" Tusk asked

"I don't know... But we have to Find Sera maybe that friend will take Sera" Yamato said

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Ryusei and Sera was running to get away the they stopped so Tired**

"Are you okay Ryusei?" Sera asked

"Thank you for Saving me Sera" Ryusei said

"Don't thank me Thank yamato" Sera replied

"Ummm... Sera can I ask you something?" Ryusei asked

"What is it?" Sera asked

"Do you like Yamato?" Ryusei asked

"Eh?" Sera said

"Yes or NO?"

"Umm.. I-" Sera said

"I Found you the Shark Zyuman said!" a mysterious Voice said

 **Sera turned around**

"Deathgalian!" Sera yelled

"Deathwhat?" Ryusei asked Sera hiding in her Back

"A Deathgalian, the one destroying the Earth" Sera said

"Stay Back. Hon'no Kakusei!" Sera yelled

"ZyuohShark!" Sera yelled

 **Sera Fights the Deathgalian.**

"So your the one that the Shark Zyuman Told me" The deathgalian

"Shark Zyuman? How did you know about my Uncle?" Sera asked

"Its Because me and Your uncle are Allies..." The Deathgalian yelled

"What?" Sera was Shocked

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **WELL WERE NOT FINISH YET. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I KNOW ITS NOT GOOD BUT I HOPE NO ONE WILL GIVE ME BAD COMMENTS. THANK YOU**


	10. I like you

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

"What? Your my Uncle's Ally?" Sera asked

"Yes... and He told me if you defeated him I finish you!" the deathgalian said

"What? H... how can a Zyuman be friends with an Deathgalian?" Sera said Confused

"Well your Uncles is Evil as the Deathgalian so we asked him if he could Join the Deathgalian and he said Yes" The deathgalian said

"How Dare you!" Sera said running to the deathgalian and Attacked him

 **But the deathgalian is too strong for Sera. The deathgalian Slashes Sera and Punches her and Throw her to Ryusei**

"Sera!" Ryusei said going near him

"How dare you!" Ryusei said and Run to the deathgalian

"Ryusei Don't be Reckless. He's too Strong for you!" Sera yelled to Stop ryusei

 **Ryusei punches the deathgalian but didn't affect him and the deathgalian punches him back**

"Ryusei!" Sera said Standing up to Protect him

"You little girl just give me your Powers and I'll not defeat you!" the Deathgalian said

"What? I thought you want to defeat me?" Sera was Confused

"I want to but I need yur Power more!" The deathgalian said Slashing Sera with his sword.

 **Sera Untransformed and Couldn't even stand-up because of Weakness**

"Oh never mind I'll just defeat you and get your Friends Zyuman Power"

"What? don't even try to do that! you want mine right so take it!" Sera said yelling at him

"Well if you insist" the deathgalian said

 **Sera gets her Champion Symbol and holded the Hand of the deathgalian to give her Power**

"Wait, Sera don't do that!" Ryusei yelled

"Champion Symbol Give this power to the De-" Sera said but got cut off

"Don't!" Yamato yelled going to them

"Yamato..." Sera said

"Sera, Don't Give it were here now!" Yamato said

"Yamato Catch!" Sera said throwing her champion Symbol

"Eh? why?" Yamato asked

"Give that back or I'll finish her Life!" The deathgalian said Holding Sera and Pointing a Knife in her Neck

"What?" Everyone said

"Give that champion Symbol or I'll kill her!" The deathgalian yelled

"Yamato don't give it to him!" Sera yelled

"But-"

"Yamato Listen to me if you give that he will take my Power and I'll Die and if you don't give it I'll still die but instead he didn't have anything!"

"But Sera-"

"Yamato Believe me! I'm Okay"

"But Sera I-"

"Enough of this Drama and give that to me!" the deathgalian said

 **Yamato looked at Sera so Scared and thinking of what will he do. Then he had an Idea.**

 **Yamato said something that no one can hear. Then Sera's Eyes went Big**

"Ummm... Yamato-kun if thats a plan can you share it?" Amu told yamato

"Okay Yamato, Give the champion Symbol!" Sera Just said

"Eh? Wait what!?" The other Three said

"Here!" yamato threw it back

"Very good! Now girly give me your powers or I'll Cut your neck off" The deathgalian said still holding the knife in her neck and Holding the Symbol

"Champion Symbol..."

"Wait Sera Don't!" Tusk Yelled

"Wait were's Yamato?" Leo asked

"Right here!" Yamato said Appearing in the Back of the deathgalian and Slashes his Back with the Eagle Riser

"Sera, Run!" Yamato said

"Okay!" She replies and then goes to the other Three

"But how?" The deathgalian said

"We had a Secret plan that only me and Yamato knew" Sera said

-FlashBack-

Yamato was doing something and Talking but in a low Volume

 _"Yamato told me something that only I can hear" Sera said in the reality world not in Flash back_

[What Yamato was Saying]: I'll Give the Champion Symbol and I'll do the rest... Trust me... Okay...

 **Then Sera's Eyes went Big and did the Okay Sign**

 _"Sera has Great hearing so I just talk low and she'll just Listen" Yamato said in the Reality world_

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Sugoi! Yamato-kun and Sera-chan!" Amu said putting her Shoulder in Yamato and Sera

"I was Tricked!" the deathgalian said

"Well you won't get away this time!" Sera yelled and took out her Champion Symbol

 _SHARK_

"Hon'no Kakusei!"

 **The Zyuohger Fights the deathgalian and Summond there Beast Unleashed and Yamato turned into Zyuohgorilla and did again the Big hand thing with Sera Both of them combine there power and Defeates the deathgalian**

"No! I'll get your Power Soon Zyumans!" the deathgalian said and explode

"What a Night?! Only for one date this all became a Disaster" Sera said

"So you think its a Date huh?" Tusk said

"NO!" Sera yelled

"Ummm... Sera... guys I'm Sorry its all my fault why you guys are in this position" Ryusei said

"No its okay Ryusei its not your Fault" yamato replied

"Yeah its my uncle's Fault. if he didn't Control you this wouldn't happen" Sera said

"Lets go home guys and we'll take ryusei home as well" Leo suggested

 **The Zyuohgers came with ryusei to go home and go back to the treehouse**

"Finally! were home!" Amu said and go to her Swing and gets to Sleep

"I Miss this place" Leo said

"Its like we were gone for Years" Tusk said

"Well a day is long" Leo replied

 **Everyone Laugh**

"Oh Yamato, You want to tell me something right? it keeps on delaying because of the problems" Sera asked Seriously

"Oh This is quite interesting" Leo said and listened

"Well... I want to say is... I... Like you" Yamato said

"Oh... you like Sera... WHAT!" the other three said

"You like me?" Sera asked

"Yes. When that Ryusei dated you I was so Jealous and I wanted to Stop the date because of that and I really... Really... Really... want to become your Boyfriend... So could you have a date with me?" Yamato said so Fast and Nervous

"Sure..." Sera replied

"Eh?" They all said

"What did you say I again?" Yamato said pretending not to hear it

"I said Sure" Sera said laughing

"Alright!" Yamato Jumped in Happiness and went near Sera and Hugged her

"Ahh... Yamato your too load! and I can't breath!"

"Oh Sorry... Your serious?"

"I'm Serious"

"Yes!"

"Congratz Dude" Leo said and have a Hand shake with leo but instead he hugged him and Jumped in happiness

"Dude! I can't Breath!" Leo Yelled super load to get yamato out of him

"Leo!" Sera yelled as well

"Ah Sorry." Leo Replied

 **THE END**

 **FINALLY ITS DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE**


End file.
